


sweet scent

by servicetopthor



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Masturbation, Smut, dubconish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: Omega Paya spies on a group of Alpha Gerudo soldiers. They don't take it lightly.





	sweet scent

**Author's Note:**

> Futanari and a/b/o... if that's not your thing beware. It's my first time writing both, I think.
> 
> My final part for the main Dick or Treat 2019 challenge! Don't worry, I think there's still more to come. Literally. Ha!

Paya was accompanying Impa in Gerudo Town. Impa was meeting with Riju to discuss various agreements between the towns. That was tomorrow, however, and Impa was fast asleep in the Inn. Paya was a little tired from the journey but her curiosity to explore the foreign town overpowered any exhaustion.

So, Paya made her rounds about the marketplace. The sun was quickly setting and many of the citizens seemed to be going inside for the night. Paya eventually made it to the palace. She was careful to be quiet, as she wasn’t sure if she should be exploring it unaccompanied. 

It was inside the palace that the scent hit her. It was powerful and unmistakable. The musk of an Alpha, no, many Alphas. Alpha’s engaging in sexual activity. 

There were few Alphas in Kakariko Village. Mostly Betas, and the occasional Omega. Paya herself was an Omega. 

The scent was alluring and Paya couldn’t help to follow it. She was led by it to the barracks. Paya had toured the palace on her first visit and met many of the soldiers. She knew they were all Alphas. 

Paya was able to peek into the barracks through the side doorway. She saw four Alphas, all of which she recognized, lounging on the floor. All of them were naked and lazily stroking their and each other’s cocks. Paya shivered at the sight and smells before her. 

“Mmm yeah, keep doing it just like that,” Liana moaned to Leena, who was masterfully twisting her dick.

“When are you going to find yourself an Omega so I don’t have to do this?” Leena asked with a teasing tone.

“When you stop being so good at it,” Liana replied, suddenly bucking her hips forward into Leena’s grasp.

Teake sniffed. “Do you smell that?”

“No,” Barta replied. “What is it?”

“An Omega,” Teake stated.

Paya ducked away from the doorway. Her chest heaved. She knew she should return to the Inn and pretend she never saw any of this. And yet, she wanted to watch more. She carefully peeked around the corner again, eyes fixed on the women’s hard cocks.

“You’re probably smelling Riju,” Barta answered before sighing as she stroked her own thick cock.

Teake shook her head. “I think I’d know what Riju smells like by now.”

“Well, I don’t smell anything.”

Teake huffed but dropped the subject.

Paya thought she was in the clear as she watched the Alphas. Her mouth watered at the sight of them. Hard muscles from rigorous daily training, naturally tall and lean bodies, and large… Paya prayed her panties would be able to hold the slick dripping from her.

“What are you doing here?” a voice boomed behind Paya. She spun around with a sudden squeak. Her eyes met Buliara’s, the Gerudo Captain. She loomed over Paya, eyes squinting down at her as she sniffed. 

Buliara walked forward. Paya scrambled backward until she was forced into the barracks and stumbled on the stairs. She landed roughly on the sandstone floor, right in the middle of the semi-circle the naked Alpha Gerudos formed.

“Well well well,” Teake sneered. “There’s the cute little Omega I was smelling. And you do smell marvellous.” She approached Paya, her hard cock in hand.

“Visitors who sneak around the palace are not regarded highly. What do you say in defense of your actions?” Buliara demanded. Her broad and tall stature made Paya want to sink into the floor.

She began to shake. “I-I’m sorry. It s-smelled so strong,” she stuttered out a lame response.

“Couldn’t resist it, could you?” Teake teased with a smirk.

Buliara gave a warning glance to Teake. “You should leave,” she then said to Paya.

Paya nodded and moved to stand, but Teake caught her wrist. “Or you could have some fun with us,” she offered. 

Paya hesitated, looking back and forth between the two Gerudo warriors.

“You’ve been a naughty little Omega. You deserve to be punished,” Liana spoke, directly behind Paya.

A hand reached in between Paya’s legs. “She’s already dripping for you, Buliara. Might as well give her what she wants,” Leena laughed, showing the rest of the Alpha’s her moist hand.

Buliara stood silent for a long minute before stating, “Paya, you have thirty seconds to leave this place. Otherwise, we will have our way with you.”

The hands near her moved away. All of the warriors took a step back. Paya had an out. She could leave if she wanted.

She didn’t.

When the thirty seconds had passed, Buliara instructed to the other warriors, “Strip her.”

Leena, Liana, and Barta hands began to methodically rip apart the layers of clothing covering Paya. Teake and Buliara stood back, exchanging whispers. Teake stripped Buliara, revealing her huge cock. 

Paya laid helpless on the floor, naked and restrained by many hands. Her arms were held above her head and legs were spread wide. Buliara strode to her, kneeling in front of her. She took in the sight of Paya’s wet cunt, now spread open and begging for her large cock. She bent down to it, taking in a deep breath through her nose.

“So sweet,” Buliara breathed, caressing one of Paya’s pale thighs. Paya felt herself shiver.

Buliara gave no warning. She shoved herself into Paya, finding little resistance in the Omega’s slick pussy. Paya choked out a moan at suddenly being penetrated. Buliara gripped Paya’s thighs, hard enough that Paya was sure that she’d have finger-sized bruises. The Gerudo fucked deeply and thoroughly into Paya. 

Paya whined with every harsh movement by Buliara. She ached for one of the many hands surrounding her to touch her throbbing clit, but none did. Paya was being used, and her users were not going to reward her sneaky actions.

Buliara moved faster and wilder. Paya began to squirm and the grips around her held tighter. She had no escape from Buliara’s cock slamming into her. Over and over… Paya wondered if she’d explode. 

Then, the knot came. Buliara stopped, letting out a series of grunts as she came. The rest of the Gerudos cheered and snickered.

“It’ll be a while, darling,” Teake spoke up to Paya. “So just relax.”

Paya did, but then Buliara was repositioning them. Buliara laid down on the floor with Paya sitting atop her cock. Paya felt full and well fucked. The Gerudo hands let go of her, allowing her to stretch her arms and legs as she pleased. She sat patiently on the large cock, wondering just how long it would be until she could head back up to her room and sleep.

“Look how tired she is,” Liana cooed as Paya yawned. 

“Buliara fucked her right,” Leena agreed.

Teake appeared in front of Paya. “That doesn’t mean why can’t have a little fun with her, right, Bul?”

Buliara nodded as she laid on the floor.

Teake fingers coaxed Paya’s mouth open before she slid her cock inside Paya’s lips. Paya choked on her pale cock as she rhythmically shoved into down her throat.

The neglected Gerudos used Paya’s hands. Paya stroked both Liana and Leena with her right and Barta with her left as Teake continued to ravage her mouth.

By the time Buliara’s knot subsidized enough for her to slip out, Paya was covered in Gerudo come.

Paya went to bed that night wondering if she could get Impa to stay a few more nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! ;)


End file.
